FVB: Freddy Vs Buffy
by Wesker's Son
Summary: Buffy and her friends are baffled. They're seeing a severely burnt man in their dreams and whatever happens to them inside of the dream, happens in real life. Buffy must figure a way how to kill it before it kills her friends, or worst her.
1. Chapter 1

Freddy VS Buffy

Alright this takes place in the 2010 timeline of Freddy and after the episode "Life Serial"

The Trio were in their van when they decide to take a nap.

"No, I'm not taking a nap." Warren said, shaking his head to show he was serious.

"Why, it isn't like you won't wake up."

"No, look at my arm!" he shouted, pulling up his sleeve, showing a long, deep slash mark going up at his wrist to his elbow. "That happened to me last night, I'm not going to sleep. Not to him."

"To who?" Andrew asked.

"To the burnt man. He has a red and green sweater on and has a glove with knifes for fingers. I never see his face because it always covered by his hat. He did that last night." he said.

"Look, we'll do a spell that causes the people who fall asleep around you enter your dreams." Jonathan said.

"No, not into my dreams, I'll never forgive myself if something happens."

"Don't worry." Jonathan said as he did the spell and it knocked them all out.

They entered boiler room. They walked around through the maze of pipes and steamers.

"This where my nightmare began." Warren said as they heard laughing. They turned around to see them burnt man, swapping towards them. He then put his claws against the pipes, causing sparks. They ran as fast as they could. They stopped to catch their breath when Jonathan was stabbed through the throat, the blade emerging from the other side covered in gore. They then ran somewhere , but he threw Jonathan body at them, tripping them. Andrew's skull was crushed as the man stepped and pushed his heavy boot onto his skull. Warren hen started backing away.

"What's up, Warren." the man said.

"H..How do you know my n..name." he stuttered.

"You don't remember me, well I'll just have to pull them out." he said as he stabbed him through the head, and pulled out his brain. "No wonder, it has a hole through it. Meanwhile, in the real world, the Trio lies dead on their van door, blood seeping out.

So how's that for an opening. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I decide to take it back to the original Nightmare on Elm Street. So now, it's the regular Freddy we all know and love.

"Buffy." Dawn yelled running into the kitchen.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Buffy said grabbing her.

"You didn't hear?"

"No what."

"Three teenagers died in their van yesterday!" Dawn said holding the articles. It said in big bold letters.

**TEENS KILLED GRUSOMELY ** **IN VAN WHILE SLEEPING!**

It read on to say: "Yesterday, at approximately 5:00 Pm, A bystander saw blood dripping out of a black van. When police opened it, three teens were found brutally murdered. The Coroner report confirmed that they were sleeping during the attack. It also stated the causes of death and names. Jonathon levinson died via stab wound through throat. Warren mears died after having his brain pulled out of his head. Andrew wells died after his head was crushed. The police chief has this to say "Those three teens death won't be in vain. We'll find the killer." When asked about the crime scene he said "we have not found any fingerprints or forensic evidence. We still have high hopes though that we catch the killer before he strikes him."

Buffy was surprised at the article. Out of all cases she has ever investigated, this was the strangest.

"Willow, come down here." She shouted for her friend.

"Yes?" Willow said as she came down stairs.

"Did you hear about this?" Buffy giving her the paper.

"Whoa, do you know who coulda done this?" Willow asked.

"No."

"Well, there is a possibility that there's a new demon." Dawn said.

"Well, do you think that Anya knows it?'' Willow asked.

"Worth trying." Buffy shrugging.

Meanwhile, Spike is in his crypt watching his favorite soup. He then heard his crypt door open. He looked back there, but no one was there. He turned to continue watching TV. His eyes were then covered. He then heard a thick British accent ask him "Guess who it is?"

"Drusilla?" he asked.

"Keep your eyes closed." She said as he felt her hands slide off his hands. He then heard the footsteps walk around the chair and in front of him. "Now open." He slowly opened his eyes to see his worst nightmare in front of him.

"Hello, son." his mother taunting him.

"Mother!" Spike said jumping out his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"William, can't a mother come see her son."

"I killed you.''

"Oh yeah," his mother said as she slapped him across the face, knocking him against the wall. "That's what you get."

"Ow." He said as got up, but when he looked up he saw Buffy.

"Um, hi Spike."

"Buffy, what are you doing here."

"Well." she said looking down.

"What?" he said impatiently.

"I'm here to rid the world of you blood-sucking fiend." she said with a very deep voice. She then was surrounded by fire. When it died out, Buffy wasn't there anymore. It was man, who was severely burned wearing a Christmas sweater, a brown dusty fedora and brown pants and boots.

"Who are you." Spike asked showing his vamp face.

"I'm who shall ever be named." He said pulling out his glove. Spike then charged at him, but Freddy slashed at him with glove, slashing his chest and face. The fight continued, only for Spike to keep getting slashes on his legs, arms, stomach, and chest. When he threw a punch at Freddy, he dodged with superhuman speed and kneed him in the stomach. When Spike looked up, he saw Freddy pull a stake out on him, but before it could go through his heart, he woke up.

"Just a bloody dream." He said until he looked down at his chest and saw the slash marks and he felt blood trickling down his face. He then got his blanket and went to the Magic Box.

Buffy and her friends had already arrived. They were having a meeting.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any demon or anything that can do that." Anya said.

"Neither do I.'' Giles said, taking his glasses and wiping them.

"Well, how are we gonna figure out who did it? Those boys who saw it are dead." Buffy said. "Is anyone who knows who has at least saw it."

"I believe I can provide assistance." somebody said. They all turned around to see a bloody Spike, with slashes all around him.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Oh my god, Spike, what happened to you?" Buffy asked.  
"I'll tell you what happened to me, someone attacked me in my sleep." Spike said.  
"What do you mean?" Xander asked.  
"That's exactly what I bloody mean." Spike said, pretty ticked off.  
"Do you know who attacked you," Anya asked,pulling a chair.  
"It was a burnt man with a glove with blades at the fingertips. "  
"Burnt man, blades on his fingers?" Dawn asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"That's who I've been seeing in my dreams." Dawn said, with everyone turning to her. She pulled her sweater sleeve and revealed a gash.  
"Dawn, why didn't you ever show this to one of us?" Buffy asked.  
"I thought I scratched myself on something."  
"Dawn, there's nothing to scratch yourself in your bed." Buffy said, quickly.  
"Giles, are you sure you don't know of anything like this?" Anya asked turning to him.  
"Actually, no, there's nothing I know of that fits that description." Giles said, taking his glasses off and wiping them. They then heard Spike snapping his fingers and turned to him and saw Spike looking through a book.  
"Well, let's recheck." he said as he motioned for everyone to get a book. Everyone else grabbed a book.  
Two hours later...  
"Anything yet?" Buffy said.  
"No, not yet." Spike replied.  
"Same here." Everyone else agreed. Buffy put down the book and stared at it long and hard.  
"Alright, this obliviously not a demon in the books."  
"Then why else would it be doing in Sunnydale?" Giles said.  
"Maybe it's looking for revenge." Xander suggested.  
"If so, for what?" Dawn said.  
"Alright, so what do we know so far?" Buffy asked.  
"It a burnt man who appears in dreams with a glove at the fingertips who can kill people in their sleep." Dawn said.  
"We know it has killed three people." Xander said.  
"And almost killed me." Spike said.  
"Xander." Anya said as the world around them froze around him.  
"What happened?" Xander asked.  
"I froze it so we can talk." Anya said, moving to him seductively.  
"Oh, Anya." Xander said as he kissed her; however, when he pulled back, Freddy sitting right there.  
"Oh no, not until we're married. But is you insist..." Freddy said as he slashed Xander's stomach. Freddy laughed as he looked up at Xander who was fading away.  
"See ya' later." He waved his index finger. Xander woke up and everyone saw the slash on his stomach. H fainted as everyone rushed to him.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

he Scooby gathered around the hospital bed of Xander, who was in shock. He really was attacked easily and in sight.  
"Buffy, what do we do now?" Xander said. Buffy didn't respond.  
"Buffy?" Willow said, putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder. Buffy still didn't respond. Then, suddenly she stood up and ran out of the room. Willow and Dawn took off after her. They found in the bathroom of a empty room, crying and trying to comfort herself.  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Dawn said.  
"Just the stress. Why was I chosen for this?" Buffy said.  
"Buffy, it's gonna be okay." Willow said consoling her. After that, she returned to the room.  
"Alright, we're gonna have to figure out how to find this thing and destroy it." Buffy said.  
"How?" Anya asked.  
"Well, I was planning on calling Angel." She answer picking up the phone. She dialed his number. Hey Angel, I was calling because there an... No! I'm calling to get back with you. Angel, I'm not swear, I'm..." Buffy put down the phone. "Alright, scratch that.

Meanwhile, Angel just sat down at his desk when a man came in. He wore a long black overcoat and a dusty hat.  
"Here's your files, who was that you talking to?" he said.  
"Oh, just a old flame." Angel said. "Say, when did you start working here?"  
"Just started. Name's Fred, Fred Krueger."  
"Well, Fred, nice to meet you." Angel said extending a hand.  
The man reached up and pulled off his hat, revealing his burnt face. "Please, called me Freddy." He said as Angel got up. Freddy waved his middle and index claw together.  
"What are you." Angel said.  
"Oh, just new person. I going to need you to do something for me."  
"What?"  
"Kill someone."  
"To who."  
"Buffy and her gang."  
"Who said you had a choice." Freddy said as he grabbed Angel's hand and electricity surged from Freddy's hand into Angel and traveled across his body. After a few seconds, Angel looked up with glowing red eyes, with his vamp face on.  
"What is your request master?" Angel asked, kneeling before him.  
"Kill Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies."  
"As you request master?" Angel said as he got up and downstairs.  
Fredy then looked at the audience and sai "What, might as well not get my hands dirty." Then he started laughing as fire slowly appeared and he zoomed out.

Just to let you know, Freddy was in the real world with Angel. He has many powers. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Scoobies were assembling in Buffy's.  
"Alright, now that you're out of the hospital, what did you see?" Buffy asked Xander.  
"Well, I must of dozed off and then a man with a red and green sweater was sitting in my lap."  
"Of course." Dawn and Spike said.  
"Well, what now, there's nothing in the books and if we fall asleep, w'll most likely die." Willow said.  
"I don't know the answer to that question." Buffy said as they're was knock on the door.  
"I got it." Giles said. He went the door and opened it. Then, Giles came flying through the room as Angel stepped.  
"Angel?" Buffy said when she noticed he wasn't smoking or anything.  
"What's going on with him." Spike said.  
"Kill Scoobies." Angel said.  
"Oh." Anya said he charged at Buffy. Buffy attempted to kick him in the head, but Angel grabbed it and threw her into Xander, Anya, and Spike. He then turned to Dawn, who ran to Giles. He then ran at them both, but was tripped. He looked up at Buffy, who kicked him in the face.  
"Alright somebody get me some rope and a chair.

Meanwhile, in Angel's subconscious...  
Angel, in his possessed form, found himself in the red boiler room.  
"Just couldn't do could ya?" Freddy's voice boomed through the room.  
"Give me another chance, master." Angel pleaded.  
Freddy, on the stairwell, looked at him and said "Another chance, I don't do second chances."  
"Please, Master?" Angel pleaded again.  
"No, shut up wit that damned pleading." Freddy said as he drove stake through Angel's chest.

In the real world...  
"His eyes were glowing red?", Buffy said. "I didn't notice."  
"Yes, and we know this chair won't hold him so now what?" Spike asked.  
"They held you."

"Anyway, we'll interrogate him." Buffy said.  
"How?" Dawn said.  
"We'll torture him." Buffy answered as all of the sudden, Angel screamed as he turned to dust.  
"Now we have a problem." Buffy said. Behind, Dawn slowly started feeling faint. She suddenly fainted.  
"Dawn!" Buffy said. She looked at them and said, "Now we have a **_big_** problem."

Sorry for it being so short. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, it been a long time, but school kept me from writing.

Disclaimer: I don't have this in any other chapter, but this applies, I don't own BTVS or ANOES series.

Dawn opened her eyes only to see she was hanging above a pit. She looked to see Freddy standing there, smiling at her.  
"So you finally woke up." He said smiling.  
"Let me go!" She screamed at him.  
"Your wish is my command." He said as the ropes started untying. She screamed as her entire lower half was hanging over the pit, that's when she got a good look into the pit. She looked down at the fiery pit, which had many people, or beings, holding onto cliffs. Freddy then kneeled down.  
"Do you want me to let go of your arms."  
She shook her head no. He cackled as he got up and walked off.  
"Buffy, you can't!" Xander said as he tried to convince Buffy.  
"I have to, she's my sister!" Buffy said. "Wake up, Dawn."  
When Buffy shook Dawn, scratches appeared on her Dawn's stomach.  
"I looked up similar reports and I went into a chat room with someone named Lori Campell." Willow said walking into the room.  
"Yeah, she was on the news. She said someone named Jason killed her friends." Giles said.  
"She said the only way to kill him is to drag him out of the dreamworld."  
"How do you do that?" Buffy said.  
"You grab onto him and if you wake up, he'll come out."  
"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep."  
"I'm go too." Spike said. "I want revenge."  
"Wake us up if we start struggling." Buffy said as they both took tranquilizers and were out like a light.  
"So, anybody up for cards?" Anya asked.  
"Anya..." Xander said. "We don't have any."

Buffy and Spike  
Buffy and Spike opened up their eyes. They were still in the living room. But something was different. The room was darker.  
"We're here, Krueger, what no?" Buffy yelled. Then, a furnace rose out of the ground and opened, revealing a staircase.  
"I guess we go down there."Spike said.  
"Thanks Captain Obvious." Buffy said as started to descend.  
They stood looking.  
"You go." Buffy said. "You're practically immortal."  
"No, ladies first."  
"You!"  
"You!"

Everyone else:  
"I found them." Willow called out.  
"Yes." everyone else said.

The Slayer & Vampire:  
"I can't believe I had to go bloody first."  
"Stop bellyaching."  
"Shut up."

The Demon, Witch, Watcher, & Friend:  
"Got any threes?"  
"Goldfish."

The Enemy Lovers:  
"I think we're almost there." Spike said. "I see something." He looked and saw demons at the bottom of the staircase.  
"Oh wow." Buffy said sarcastically .

The People Whom Are Still Here For Comic Reliefs:  
"And, I'll buy Reading Railroad from you for Water Works & the other three railroads for 300 bucks."  
"Deal!"

Back to the plot: The Hunter & Huntee  
Buffy & Spike found the room where Dawn was being held.  
"Daen!" Buffy yelled as flames appeared in front of them. Freddy materialized from the fire laughing. (Think Freddy's opening appearance in Mortal Kombat)  
"I don't think so."  
"Krueger, give back my sister." Buffy yelled punching him. Freddy looked back at her smiling.  
"Oh, I like em feisty. Freddy said as he threw a punching at her, knocking back into Spike.  
"Welcome to my world!" He said as he picked both of them up and threw them against the wall. His cruel laughter echoed throughout the room as he pummeled both fighters.

Well, Imma end it here sorry it took so long. High school is very, very hard. Till next time which will be soon, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Hahahaha!" Freddy laughed as he uppercutted Spike and backflipped kicked him with his foot on fire.  
"Buffy felt herself waking up. She then grasped Dawn while Spike was being beat up by Krueger. She pulled her up and then woke up. She looked around and Dawn was awoke.  
"Dawn!" Buffy said as she got up and hugged Dawn. They then turned their attention to Spike, who was just slashed around the chest. The then saw he was being choked.  
"Spike, wake up." Dawn said as she shook Spike. But, he stayed asleep. Buffy then brought his leg onto a cross, burning him. Spike woke up with Freddy on top of his chest, choking him preparing to stab him.  
"Ahem." Buffy said. Freddy turned around to see a foot flying to his face. The force sent him flying into the wall. He looked around and looked at his face in a shard of a broken mirror, seeing his nose was bloody.  
"Can we talk this over?" Freddy said raising his hand to his face. Buffy then looked around and found a sword.  
"Nah, I like killing better." She said. Freddy then charged at her with his glove, but she easily avoided it and used the hilt to hit him in the Adam's Apple. Freddy fell down and Buffy stood over him. She slashed his hand off his arm. Then the other hand.  
"Welcome to my world." Buffy said as she cut off his head. The then stabbed the head for good measures. Buffy and Dawn helped Spike to his feet.  
Then, the other walked in. Buffy, Dawn, and Spike glared at them.  
"And where were you?" Buffy said.  
"We got hungry." They responded.

I know this seemed rushed, but it kinda was because I have to work on the other planned stories.


End file.
